Run As fast as you can
by DanamiteKaboom
Summary: There's a new girl in work. Hotch thinks Spencer Reid needs a challenge, because everyone knows Dr. Spencer Reid likes to challenge himeself. What happens if  it includes fresh out of jail, Leda Oceanus. Reid/OC
1. Tutor

**Tutor**

Spencer Reid walked into the bureau. A sunny day but Spencer was still wearing long sleaves. He walked to his desk, someone was there already, someone he didn't know.

"Uh, Excuse me, Your in _my _seat," Spencer said, leaning on his desk, tapping the pile of books which had his name writting in them in a bold black sharpie. Before the girl who sat in Spencer's seat could explain Penelope Garcia pulled him to the side.

"That girl, You tutor her now. Her names Leda Oceanus" Penelope said, "You better treat her well. A close hacker-friend. Oh, and she's recently been bailed out of jail, so be careful. Apart from that, She's a good girl" She let go of Spencer to go back into her 'cave'. Spencer headed straight to Aaron Hotch's office.

"Leda? Oceanus? Tutor? When did you plan on telling me, Hotch?" Spencer said to Aaron closing the door behind him.

"You like challenges, Reid." Aaron said, looking down at the file.

"She's fresh out of jail, What were you thinking, Hotch!" Spencer yelled at him.

"Calm down Spen-" Hotch started but Spencer continued.

"She could rip me apart, kill me, murder me!"

"Spencer, She's Garcia's close friend." Hotch said calmly

"So?" Spencer said flustered

"Garcia's CLOSE friend" Hotch repeated

"I don't get it" Spencer said confused

"Garcia can't handle harsh, violent people" Hotch explained. Spencer stood there before walking out slowly.

"10 minutes" Hotch reminded him.

"Whatever" Spencer muttered. He walked to Leda.

"Sorry about that, I didn't excally know I was tutoring anyone" He apologized, putting his bag down and pulling up a chair to his busy desk, full of old books, Dallas was reading one in latin. She had Red messy tied up hair, blue eyes, a bright pink top, a dull green blazer which had badges all over it, a pair of plain black shorts and a battered pair of converses, Spencer observed.

"No, It's okay. I'm Leda Oceanus. I guess I prefer Ocean, but if your my tutor just call me Leda" She said drifting off, "I'm sorry, I ramble alot"

"Thats perfectly fine. I ramble alot too. Spencer Reid, Just call me Spencer" He said.

"Doesn't anyone call you Spence? I get Lee all the time" Leda said interested. Spencer hesitated, thinking of JJ.

"Uh, Not anymore." He said, fumbling with his thumbs.

"Someone left?" Leda asked not expecting a reply, "I'll call you Spence." Spencer smiled at her.

"I guess it's Lee then" He said grinning, He glanced at his watch, "There's a meeting in about... 5 seconds, So I guess you come with me" He shrugged, picking up his bag and getting up with Leda, the two heading towards the round table room.

**A/N:**** 2nd Fanfic. Hopefully this'll be better than the other one. Review ;D. If there are any chapter names or title you think will be more suitable for this story please tell me in either a inbox or review :D.**


	2. Latin Minds

**Latin minds.**

**BeforeReading: I have decided to base this story during the World Cup 2010. Since It was such an amazing time. :) Have a good day.**

After they had finish the case they returned back to Quantico. A little girl was sat in Spencer's seat this time. Why had everyone decided to sit in his seat today? Leda had still been unaware of the little girl until she ran up to her and hugged her. "Whoah, Hey Rosie. Where's Uncle Mark?" She said picking Rosie up. "Uncle Mark droped Rosie off. Miss Garcia said I could sit there" Rosie pointed to Spencer's chair. Leda chuckled, putting the squirming girl down.

"Who dat?" Rosie pointed to Spencer.

"Rosie this is Spencer. Spencer, this is my little sister, Rosie" Leda introduced the two.

"Well, hello Rosie" Spencer said awkwardly.

"Hello Spencer" Rosie said hugging him. When she let go Spencer breathed out heavily.

"Little kids aren't your strongest point there?" Leda murmured to Spencer grinning at her little sister, who returned back to Spencer's desk to read a book which was in spanich.

"No," He muttered, "I noticed, Your little sister is reading a spanish book, and you were reading a latin book earlier." The two approached Spencer's desk slower than Rosie's run.

"I taught her latin, spanish and french. Go on talk to her in latin Spencer, I need to call our Uncle" Leda said, nudging him

"Salvē. Quid est nōmen tibi?" Spencer asked the small girl.

"Salvē! Mihi nōmen est Rosie. Quid agis?" Rosie replied confidently, still reading the book.

"Bene, et tū?" Spencer said as Leda grinned

"Bene, Grātias "

"Salūtātiō! Quid novī?"

"Nullum multum."

"Quotōs annōs habēs?"

"Septem."

"Rosie! Uncle Mark wants to talk to you" Leda said handing her phone to her

"Mihī abeundum est." She said looking up and smiling at Spencer and taking Leda's phone to talk to her. Spencer was impressed by this little girl.

"She's very good" Spencer said turning to Leda.

"I know she caught on really well" Leda smiled watching her sister. When Rosie was done talking to her father Leda picked her up.

"C'mon, We're off to the hotel now, go get your backpack" She said, pointing to Garcia's 'lair.

"You live in a hotel!" Spencer said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, for now. I'm saving up for an appartment" Leda looked at Spencer

"Stay at my place" He said.

"What? No, Spencer you're tutoring me and putting up with my little sister, I'm not going to take up room in your appartment!" She said.

"Please do. I have tons of room in my appartment, trust me" He said willing. He was feeling a bit lonely these past years.

"Just for tonight" Leda said giving up. She would never win over Spencer in anything. Rosie skipped out of Garcia's lair giggling, she was eating a cookie. Garcia, walked out behind the little girl carrying a small backpack.

"Really Garcia? Really?" Spencer said, taking the bag off Her. Leda chuckled remembering how Spencer was talking about how Garcia didn't let him have a cookie from her tin on the jet.

"Rosie, We're staying at Spencer's house tonight" Leda said.

"Is Spencer, Lee's boyfriend?" Rosie murmured to Garcia.

"Not yet," Garcia said, smirking

"Come on hun" Leda said, picking up Rosie.

**Author'sNotes:** **Review(: Like I said at the beginning I'm deciding to base this during the World Cup last year. Once I have finished with this I will write an alternative ending during 2011 summer. Even though we're not even at spring...**

** ~Danamite**


	3. A pair of lovely ladies

**A pair of lovely Ladies**

"Do you mind, I need to pick something up from the store" Leda said when all 3 had gotten into Spencer's car.

"No, of course not" Spencer said, nearing the nearest grocery store from his appartment. He pulled into the car park and got out of the car picking Rosie up and carrying her into the store as Leda got a basket. The song, Waka Waka by Shakira came on. The store was literally empty

"Spencer do you like this song?" Rosie asked him, as he put her down.

"Erm... I don't really listen to this type of song, although it sounds rather well. The person who owns the shop is spanish. It is played quiet often" Spencer told her.

"My Pappy is spanish," Rosie said. "Llego el momento, Caen las murallas, va a comenzar la única justa, de la batallas. No duele el golpe, no existe el miedo quítate el polvo, ponte de pie y vuelves al ruedo." Rosie sang along to the song with Leda, dancing slightly. The man at the counter smiled. Rosie moved her hands and arms. "We dance like this, before Mammy and Pappy were ill" She showed him a dance.

"Really" Spencer said amused but curious about Leda and Rosie's parents and how they died. She glanced at Leda, shopping and singing along to the song aswell. The two looked more spanish than african, It was harder too tell Leda wasn't american. She was pale and had dyed her hair red but Rosie looked Spanish, tanned and black long flowing hair.

When Leda had done they approached the cashire. Rosie was still dancing but to a different spanish song.

"¡Su baile es asombroso así como su canto!" The man said, putting the objects into the bag Leda had bought

"Gracias. Soy española y africana. ¿Y tu?" Rosie asked, playing with a parrot.

"Soy español. Her name is Faye" The man said stroking the bird once he was done.

"Gracias Señor" Leda said.

"Your welcome. I hope to you soon. Spencer, you have two lovely women here" He said handing Spencer the bags.

"I'm well aware of that." Spencer said grinning.

"Adios" The man waved to Rosie.

"Adios!" Rosie waved back to the man.

They neared Spencer's appartment and pulled into his parking space. He got out, picking up the sleeping Rosie, as Leda picked up the small bag of the things that she has bought from the store.

"Ah ah ah ah Take yo' shirt off, Ah ah ah ah ah Take yo' shirt off" Sang Leda's phone.

Spencer looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

Leda rolled her eyes at him, She looked back at her phone and started texting rapidly putting her phone away just as quick. The two walked up to the appartment and walked up to his room. Spencer opened the door and into another room to put Rosie to bed and ditch his bag. He walked into the living room where Leda was standing infront of Spencer's pin-board. He stood behind her. Leda expected that Spencer was going to ask him a question, what she didn't expect was the question he actually asked.

"How did you get into jail?" Spencer asked her.

"Urgh... Let me just say how Garcia got into the BAU. I was with the Hackers, and I have a history of violence so jail it was. All of this was expunged though" Leda explained, "I get to ask a question now, why did you get your hair cut?" She picked up an old picture of Spencer, Penelope, Emily, David, Jenifer, Derek and Aaron.

"Just decided to get it cut to be honest" Spencer said shrugging.

"I think it looked sweet"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But your current haircut, and I speak for all the other girls, is hot" Leda smiled as Spencer blushed. No one had ever reffered to him as _hot_ in his life.

"Especially with your FBI jacket" She continued. She walked away from Spencer, leaving him almost speechless. Spencer blinked a few times before sitting down on his couch and switched the TV on.

Leda joined him, with two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Reid looked absoultly horrified.

"What? Never drank before Dr. Reid." She said handing him a glass and pouring the liquid into it. Spencer hesitated.

"Just drink it Spencer" She said before gulping down hers. Spencer shrugged and gulped it down.

"It burns my stomach" He moaned

"That's what it's mean't to do einstein" She said, poaring more into both of their glasses. Soon they were drunk. Spencer then leaned down to Leda. She was fiesty and leaned in impatient. His lips were soft, the type that hadn't been kissed before. The heat as tight.


	4. Side Note to all reader

_A note you lovely readers/followers_

_Thanks for all the Add to favourite, reviews & Story alerts. Might not seem alot but it means alot to me. So this is just a note to thank you :) 3  
_

_This is also a sorry note. I haven't been writing as often as I would love to. The most obvious reasons are because of school and mostly I'm too lazy to actually type :3 ... _

_For 'Run as fast as you can' I'm going to continue that more often now, but will be editing alot, and for 'Trigger' I will continue when I actually think through the plan of this story._

_I'm also thinking about writing a new story, either a Harry Potter, or another Criminal Minds story and will continue on my dabbling on random topics._

_~Danamite xx_


End file.
